Scraps Stitched 'N' Sewn
Scraps Stitched 'N' Sewn started off originally as the exclusive Halloween 2012 holiday edition mini found only at Target. In 2013 she was released as a full size doll based off her popularity. Personality She's a super-shy girl who's not very well put together. Not much of a talker, she dislikes crowds, but she loves making new friends. Appearance Scraps is a frightening girl with ghoulish blue skin. Her cheeks are a pale pink that almost camouflage with her skin tone. She has a stitched scar by her left temple. Her night-sky black eyes match her hair which are pulled down into twin braided pigtails tied with lime green bows. A white streak crosses her bangs to the left of her hairline, which is homage to the Bride of Frankenstein's white streak. Her outfit is a recolor of Dot Starlight's dress. The upper blouse part is a spooky purple with four black buttons in the center. Her ruffled skirt is lime green on the outside but the trim turns midnight black and makes up the inside as well. A black sash crosses the top of her skirt with a white string-like belt that has a bow in the center. Scraps wears different colored hi-top sneaker boots; one lime green with black knee-socks, and the other black with purple knee-socks. The lime green boots are tied with black shoe laces while the black boots are tied with lime green shoe laces. Scraps' look is the perfect monstrous creation! Pet Scraps' pet is a spooky pup with a lime green head and hot pink ears and lower body. The multi-colored fur might point out that like Scraps, her dog was assembled with different parts and that his head was attached to his body!. He is the same styled pet as Suzette La Sweet's Pet. Home Scraps lives in her own personal laboratory of a house. Surrounding the laboratory is a small moat with an extended drawbridge securing access to her home. Her house is decorated in many bits & bobs such as light bulbs and various lightning rods sticking out of the roof and walls. Her home seems to be under a perpetual lightning storm, with dark stormy clouds in the night sky. Merchandise *Scraps Stitched 'N' Sewn Holiday Miniature *Scraps Stitched 'N' Sewn full size doll Trivia *Scraps is loosely based off the Bride of Frankenstein, who was sewn and stitched together then came to life. They both share the same gothic black hair with the ghostly white streak. * Lightning is misspelled on her box as "lightening." However, this may mean hair lightening, which lightens the hair, due to the light strip in Scraps' hair. * According to her full size version's box, Scraps is sewn from scraps and lightning. This might either indicate that the word lightning was misspelled on the back of her mini's box, or that there is simply an inconsistency. * Scraps is one of the only Lalaloopsy dolls with an unnatural skin color, the others being Haley Galaxy and Tinny Ticker. * Her mini's dress is a recolor of Dot Starlight's. * She is the first holiday doll to go from mini to large, whereas Holly Sleighbells was released both as a mini and full size roughly around the same time in 2011. * She's the fourth Lalaloopsy to have multicolored hair. * In the collector's guide, it says that Scraps gave half of her Halloween treats to Candy Broomsticks when Candy lost all of hers. Gallery lalaloopsy-scraps-stitched-n-sewn.jpg Scraps Stitched N Sewn Boxed.JPG 2013 Scraps Stitched N Sewn!.jpg 0003505152572_500X500.jpg Category:Characters Category:Girl Category:Mini Category:Holiday Special Category:Hair Color: Black Category:Hairstyle: Curly Pigtails Category:Full Size Doll Category:Skin Tone: Unique Category:Birthday: August Category:No sibling